


A Little Chaos

by beadedslipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadedslipper/pseuds/beadedslipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t fight nature.  Bellamy wondered why he ever even tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Chaos

Clarke Griffin was a force of nature.

She crashed into his life like an earthquake, kicking the ground out from under him every time he thought he found his feet.  The moment he thought he had it all figured out, that he was in control and safe from the retribution of the Ark, she was there with her blue eyes and her righteous indignation.  When everyone else was content to bow to his law she could never let it go.

He tried to frighten her, tried to break her spirit because he thought she looked down on him just like her perfect parents and the rest of the privileged.  To her he was a barbarian, an animal, lower than the scum on her boot.  That’s how he saw it and, since he was done being looked down on, he tried to knock her down by showing her she walked in the same muck as the rest of them.

It only made her rattle his world even harder.

It wasn’t until she was elbows deep in Jasper’s guts that he thought maybe she knew a little more about muck than she let on.

It wasn’t until she defended the girl that murdered her best friend that he thought maybe she saw them as a little more than stepping blocks on the way to her throne.

It wasn’t until she stood between him and the might of the Ark, singing his praises and bargaining for his freedom even though she  _hated_  him, that he thought maybe she didn’t see herself as any different from the rest of them.

It was in that moment that he realized that, even if she didn’t see it that way, she only looked down because she was miles above the rest of them.

…

Clarke Griffin was a force of nature. 

If he was the ocean then she was the moon.  He pushed and she pulled.  She shone a light on his darkness.  They were fundamentally different but they couldn’t possibly exist without each other.

When things went south and their backs were up against it, it was always Clarke that he looked at.  She would look back and something would always settle in him.  She grounded him in her reality, in her determination, and in her goodness.  Bellamy looked at Clarke and somehow he knew what needed to be done.

They balanced each other and they worked together like they’d known each other all of their lives.  Bellamy had never experienced the kind of pure, instinctual synergy that he found with Clarke.

They worked together like it had been choreographed.  Their camp and their people prospered under their guidance and he prospered with her to center him.  They orbited each other.  They never touched but Bellamy sometimes thought he would know where Clarke was even if he was blind.  They were connected.

And, just like the moon, she was forever out of his reach.

…

Clarke Griffin was a force of nature.

Like poisonous fog she seeped into his skin and invaded his lungs until all he could see was her.  When her skin pressed into his and her breathless pants echoed in his ear he felt like a boat cast adrift on the sea.  When her lips touched his he felt like a soldier dying of thirst given a glass of water.  When she sat astride him and held him in the warmth of her body he gazed up at her like a priest seeing God.

That’s what she was.  A Goddess.  Not his.  Never his because she was too wild, too wonderful, too flawed to belong to anyone but herself.  She was kind and good but no one could mistake her for some peaceful goddess of hope or love.  No.  She was a goddess of the hunt, a goddess of justice, a goddess of chaos.  All he would ever be was her devoted servant and he would be grateful for it every day.  He had no one to blame but himself.

After all, what was wrong with a little chaos?


End file.
